


KingsSquad Collection

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: KingsSquad [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BFF Harry and Merlin, BFF Roxy and Eggsy, Cute Dogs, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, post-movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: “What on earth are you doing?” Harry asks.Eggsy glances over the top of his phone, the picture of innocence, “nothin’.”Harry frowns as his phone buzzes. He picks it up and reads the message on the screen:“scrambled_eggsyaddedyouand two others toKingsSquad”Or: a collection of extended scenes from the Kingsman groupchat fic no-one asked for.(Can be read as stand-alone stories.)





	1. “Happy birthday, Eggsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 9: **rmorton** : happy birthday eggsy!

Eggsy wakes up to a hand gently stroking his hair.

He snuffles quietly and nudges his face against the hand before cracking open one eye. 

“Good morning, darling,” Harry smiles down at him. 

“Mornin’,” Eggsy says as he stretches his shoulders and neck, “what are you doing up already? Wanted a cuddle.” 

“I wanted to get up early to make breakfast for the birthday boy.” 

Harry leans down to kiss Eggsy’s forehead, making him grin sleepily. 

“Happy birthday, Eggsy.” 

“Thanks, babe.” 

“Ready for some breakfast?” Harry says, nodding towards the tray he’d left on the dresser. Eggsy nods and moves to sit up against his pillows so Harry stands to fetch the food. 

He carefully places it on Eggsy’s lap and takes his own mug of tea from the tray before settling on top of the duvet beside Eggsy .

Eggsy moans at his first bite, “this is so fuckin’ good, luv.” 

When Eggsy’s offers his fork with a piece of bacon, Harry happily takes it. 

Once the food is eaten and the tea drank, Harry takes the tray and shoves it out of the way before whistling at the open bedroom door. Seconds later, JB waddles in, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail wagging happily when Harry goes to pick him up.

“Since it’s your birthday I thought we’d let JB up on the bed,” Harry deposits the pug by Eggsy’s feet and looks the dog straight in the eye, “only for today, mind. Don’t be getting used to this, JB.”

Eggsy snorts and pats the duvet, “come on, up here JB.” As the dog clumsily  makes his way up the bed, Eggsy says, “where’s Junior and Hamish?” 

“Still asleep,” Harry says, watching JB fondly, “they ate their breakfast and went straight back to bed.” 

“They’re growing boys, aren’t they, JB?” Eggsy puts on his dog and toddler voice as JB reaches him and he picks him up to sit in his lap, “yes, they are. Gonna be big lumps like you soon.” 

The dog looks up with his pug grin and closes his eyes when Eggsy starts to scratch JB’s ears and neck. Eggsy’s hand brushes against something caught on JB’s collar and he tuts. 

“Have you been rooting around in the bins again, you little shit?” He says as he reaches round to tug at whatever it is. He manages to free a rolled up piece of paper that’s been tied with a gold ribbon, “the fuck is this?” 

JB only sneezes in reply and if Eggsy had looked up he’d have seen Harry starting to look nervous. He unravels the paper and a simple gold ring drops into Eggsy’s palm. He looks up to see Harry sliding to the floor on one knee beside the bed. 

“Harry?” 

“Eggsy, would you do me the honour of allowing me to be your husband?” 

Eggsy puts JB on his own pillow and kicks away the duvet before almost launching himself into Harry’s arms, managing to knock him backwards. He starts peppering Harry’s face with kisses and JB barks at the excitement.

“Is that a yes?” Harry manages to say between kisses. 

Eggsy laughs, “’course it is, you wanker.”

Harry takes the ring from Eggsy’s clenched fist and carefully slides it onto his finger. He keeps hold of Eggsy’s hand and presses a kiss to Eggsy’s knuckles. To Harry’s surprise, Eggsy suddenly hops to his feet and grabs his phone from the charger on the bedside table. 

“Get up here and take a selfie with me then, fiancé,” he grins. 

Harry rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. He sits with his back against the headboard to let Eggsy settle between his spread legs and lean back on Harry’s chest. He wraps his arms around Eggsy’s stomach and rests his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy pulls up the camera on his phone and raises his left hand, “ready babe?” 

“Of course.” 

It’s ten minutes later when Harry glances at his phone screen when it lights up with a message and he reads; 

> **scrambled_eggsy** : _ring.jpg_
> 
> **scrambled_eggsy** : :)
> 
> **rmorton** : AAAAAHHH???


	2. "Goodnight, darling.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **scrambled_eggsy** : swear these dogs are treated better than we are in this house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 19:   
> **(h)Arthur** : I lost my main source of warmth and ended up joining Eggsy in the guest so the dogs ended up with the whole bed  
>  **scrambled_eggsy** : swear these dogs are treated better than we are in this house

Merlin takes one look at Eggsy when he arrives at HQ after his mission and tells him to “get the fuck home and get some sleep and I’ll see you for your debrief tomorrow after lunch.” 

He’s pretty sure he falls asleep on the trip home, not that his driver, Pete, minds. Eggsy only wakes up when the car comes to a stop and Pete’s radio switches off. 

“Galahad, sir?” He says, making Eggsy quietly snuffle awake, “we’re here.”

Eggsy rubs his eyes, “cheers, mate.” 

“Are you alright getting in?” 

“Yeah, s’long as I fall straight into bed,” he jokes.

Pete laughs, “see you tomorrow afternoon, then, sir.”

“See ya, mate.” 

Eggsy hauls himself out of the car and trudges to the front door, feeling for his keys in his pocket.  He waves behind himself when he hears the taxi pull away and sighs when it takes a few tries to get the key into the lock. Once inside he kicks off his shoes and locks the door behind himself, before dragging himself up the stairs. 

He doesn’t bother putting any lights on, making his way to the bedroom by the light of the little nightlight they’d bought for the dogs at the top of the stairs. Eggsy has his jacket off and shirt unbuttoned by the time he reaches the bedroom door. 

As he steps up to the side of the bed he can’t help but smile to himself at the sight of Harry bundled up in the duvet, only his messy bedhead on view. Harry is facing out towards the door and Eggsy can see three furry lumps cuddled up at Harry’s back. Hamish, Harry’s little Yorkie, raises his head slightly when Eggsy’s shadow falls over him, but seems to decide sleep is more important as he tucks his head back in beside his paws with a happy sigh. 

It’s then that Eggsy realises that there’s no way he’s going to be able to get into the bed without disturbing Harry and slash or the dogs. 

_Oh well_ , Eggsy thinks as he dumps his clothes on the armchair in the corner of the room and wanders down the hall to the guest bedroom. He may not have Harry’s arms around him or the dogs’ warmth at his feet, but it would have to do for tonight. 

He’s asleep seconds after his head hits the pillow.

: : 

Harry wakes up and blearily notes the time on his bedside clock. 

3:15am

He frowns when he spots Eggsy’s suit folded up on the chair but only feels the warmth of three small dogs behind him. The light isn’t on in the en suite and there’s no sign of Eggsy except for the clothes. He slides out from under the duvet and makes his way to the one place Eggsy could be. 

The guest room door is only pulled to, so Harry pushes it open and has his suspicions confirmed when he sees an Eggsy shaped mound in the bed, snoring quietly. 

Harry is silent as he lifts the duvet and slides in beside Eggsy, settling on his side and gently stroking Eggsy’s hip where his pants have ridden down in his sleep. Eggsy snuffles and rolls onto his back at the feel of another person in the bed. When he sees the intruder is just Harry, he rolls all the way over to sling a leg over Harry’s hip and an arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Hey, babe,” Eggsy mumbles, kissing the closest bit of skin, which happens to be Harry’s collarbone. 

Harry wraps an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and kisses his forehead, “I woke up and you weren’t there.” 

“No room for me in the bed,” Eggsy giggles quietly, “didn’t wanna wake any of you up.” He pauses, “weren’t you the one who said the dogs weren’t gonna go on the bed?” 

“I’m sure I’ll have a better excuse than ‘I was lonely without you’ in the morning when I’m awake but that’s all you’re getting for now.”

Eggsy scoffs, “well you’ve got me now.”

“Indeed I have. Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, babe.”

Harry is almost asleep again when he hears Eggsy snort to himself, “those three tiny dogs seriously have a king sized bed to themselves right now, little shits. Treated better than we are in this house.” 

Harry laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
